


The Jedi Plague

by azureangel17



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Biological Warfare, Gen, My first fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Star Wars: the Clone Wars - Freeform, War Story, idk read the summary i guess, nothing that you wouldn't expect from The Clone Wars, some violence but it's pretty PG
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureangel17/pseuds/azureangel17
Summary: In the midst of the Clone Wars, the Jedi Order has taken on a much larger role in galactic affairs than ever before. However, the general opinion of the Republic citizens is divided - some think the Jedi shouldn't have so much power. This is a belief which Palpatine/Sidious has gleefully encouraged in secret.Now, a mysterious disease is sweeping the galaxy... and it does not affect all beings the same. Across all species and ages, people have very different levels of infection. It is discovered to be a scientifically engineered plague on the Midichlorians found in all beings – the more you have, the harder the disease strikes you. It is given the moniker of "The Jedi Plague", a name which drives forth the idea that the Jedi are to blame.The Jedi must reign in this disease, which is spreading rapidly and endangering their Order. They must also fight against the growing distrust of the public, and discover what hidden enemy created this plague…





	1. Prologue: It Begins

A scientific base, on an unknown planet.

Inside a dark room, a figure in a lab coat works over a long table. On this table are several vials and test tubes, containing faintly glowing liquids of different neon hues. They, and a dim low hanging lamp directly over the figure, are the only illumination in the laboratory. The scientist is muttering to themselves as they carefully measure out a sample of a yellow liquid in a flask.  
_Nearly there…I almost have it!_

The shimmering fluid pours into the flask, which contains a semi translucent blue solution. As it mixes, it emits a brilliant light that illuminates the entire lab and throws shadows from the different pieces of equipment lining the walls. The scientist squints at the light but does not look away – this moment is far too important to miss. As the glow fades away, the mixture contained in the flask reduces into a perfectly clear liquid.  
_Is this it? Has it finally worked?_

Cautiously the scientist collects a small sample of fluid in a miniscule dropper and moves to a large airtight fume hood. The dropper is carefully slid into a robotic arm inside the hood, then the container is tightly sealed. With shallow, nervous breaths the scientist presses a button on the fume hood, and the arm slowly squeezes the dropper. A single drop of liquid forms, then falls onto a glass slide with a viscous red substance on it. As the drop makes contact, the red substance bubbles for the briefest moment. The scientist is frozen – waiting, watching to see what happens. No other reaction is visible.  
_Unsure…how long to wait? Was I wrong?_

The silence of the laboratory is broken by a sudden chirping and the slow blinking of an indicator light on the hood. The scanners inside have detected a new substance… something released in the reaction of the clear liquid and the small sample of blood. Barely daring to hope, that perhaps success had been found after all, the scientist keys in a request for analysis of both the new vapor and the blood sample. The results return, completely clear and irrefutable. Success. When mixed with the sample of biological material, the mixture had created exactly what the scientist had been striving for. A pathogen that made a direct attack on the Midichlorians in the blood. A pathogen which, though initially had to be administered as a liquid, became airborne once it had infected living tissue.

In short, a most promising start to the beginning of a plague.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first thing I've ever posted... but it shan't be the last.  
> I don't have any sort of beta/editor person so sorry if there are mistakes; I try and read it thoroughly a few times but always seem to miss something.  
> I'm planning regular updates - probably about three days for each chapter.  
> It's a work-in-progress, but one I've been planning thoroughly so don't worry about it being abandoned!


	2. The Outer Rim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, are overseeing the reconstruction of the base on the Rishi moon.

The Outer Rim.

            A widespread, inherently lawless and dangerous region on a good day. With the galaxy war torn and strained these planets – so far from the deep core and the politicians who were theoretically supposed to care about maintaining order – had slipped even deeper into their own illicit form of self-government. One that involved a lot more bribery and barbarism than actual due process. Most commanding officers avoided this area if at all possible, because fighting the Separatist forces was difficult enough without having to worry about some pirate or other such thug attacking when your attention was on a battle.

            For some reason, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker had a different opinion on the place. He loved the chaos and unpredictability. Elsewhere was too boring; long days of sitting and waiting to see if an enemy might show up. Here there were near constant scuffles one could find themselves in, which he almost always did. It was no wonder the Jedi Council so often sent him to the Outer Rim, where he could indulge his desire for action and adventure while actually being of use to the Republic.

            Now his Padawan Learner, Ahsoka Tano, was contemplating these facts as she slowly paced the command deck of the Jedi Cruiser _Resolute._ She gazed out the main viewport to the starry belt stretching out beyond the nearby planet called Rishi. The _Resolute_ and the two additional cruisers that accompanied it had been patrolling the area near Rishi for two weeks now, acting as security while the crucial base on its moon was being rebuilt. It had been destroyed some months earlier in an effort to thwart a Separatist invasion by General Grievous, and was only now able to be restored. Her Master had initially been excited about the task, thinking that it was bound to be full of battles with Separatists and other criminals trying to take advantage of the base’s inoperability. However, this turned out not to be the case – it had been two weeks of simply watching transport ships arrive and unload supplies and equipment for construction. Ahsoka found the steady stream of activity fairly relaxing as a welcome break to the bedlam they were normally entrenched in.

            Anakin hated it.

            Ahsoka could feel her Master’s annoyance and impatience sizzling through the Force, even while she was on deck and he was presumably somewhere in the main hanger messing around with his fighter for the millionth time. Every time he was bored he would find something that needed fixing or fine tuning, working his precious fighter into impeccable shape. After two solid weeks of this, it was a wonder that he could still find anything to tinker with on it. But he did, and Ahsoka was thankful that there was at least something to deflect his foul mood on. A bored Anakin who was stuck on a dull mission was never especially fun to be around. He was far more inclined to be short tempered and itching for a fight, even just a verbal sparring match with her or Admiral Yularen, whomever was nearer and less prepared for patience. He never lashed out at Captain Rex though – although Ahsoka would secretly love to see him try. Rex was so absolutely steadfast and quiet that Anakin would have to really work for it to even have a chance at riling him up. But even as she entertained the thought, Ahsoka knew it would never happen. For all his aggravation with the situation at hand, Anakin cared too much for his men to ever take it out on them. Even Rex, whom he treated closer to an equal than a subordinate. That’s why the men were so steadfastly loyal to their General Skywalker. Because he was always loyal to them.

            Besides, it wouldn’t be very becoming of a Jedi Knight to get snippy towards others, as her Master was constantly telling her. Personally, she thought he typically needed the reminder more often than she did.

            “General on deck!”

            Ahsoka snapped to attention at the sudden call from one of the clone troopers on the command deck. She hoped her Master didn’t notice how distracted she had just been with her introspection – not that he could really complain, since there wasn’t anything better for her to be doing. No need to stay in the present when the present was entirely uneventful.

            Of course, a raised eyebrow told her that he had, in fact, noticed. He noticed everything she did, especially when it was something he told her not to. She offered him a slightly cheeky, slightly apologetic grin, to which he rolled his eyes. Anakin strolled onto the command deck with all the ease of someone who truly belonged there and knew it. With a slight nod to the troopers standing at attention, he made his way to stand next to her.

            “So, Snips,” he drawled. “Anything interesting going on up here?” Ahsoka ignored his use of her annoying nickname. “Not a thing, Master. Still quiet. Haven’t even seen a transport ships for a few hours now; I think the workers on the Rishi moon are done for this rotation.” Anakin sighed faintly. “Yes, that’s to be expected I guess. I can’t believe we’ve been stationed out here for so long. You’d think the Army would have some better use for three of its Jedi Cruisers than just weeks of guard duty.”

            “Well, this base is really important isn’t it? That’s why the Separatists attacked it in the first place. They’re probably just being overcautious.” “Overcautious is right,” Anakin muttered. “Three cruisers, a Jedi General and Commander just sitting around in dead space? It’s like they’ve forgotten there’s a whole war going on at the moment!” “Don’t take it so personally, Skyguy,” Ahsoka smiled sweetly. “I still think you’re useful sometimes.” Anakin frowned, indignant. “What? I’m useful! This doesn’t mean –”

            What is sure to be a highly amusing rant is cut short by the approach of Clone Captain Rex. Ahsoka assumed he was coming to interrupt her winding Anakin up, until she saw the datapad in his hand.

            “Something to report, Captain?”

            “Yes, General Skywalker. A number of small ships just came out of hyperspace just past the Rishi planet. They are not Republic shipping vessels, but are not identifying as Separatist either.”

            “Possibly pirates, or other lower level criminals trying to take advantage of the base?”

            “That would be my estimate, sir.”

            “Excellent. Thank you, Captain. Make sure the _Resolute_ is ready in case this turns into something.” Rex nodded, then turned smartly and marched to the other commanding officers on the bridge. Ahsoka could see the beginnings of an excited light in her Master’s blue eyes.

            “Oh, I hope this turns into something. Even a small skirmish with some idiot pirates is better than sitting around.”

            “Well, until the pirates outsmart you and get you tied up in a prison where –”

            “Shut up, Snips,” Anakin cut her short. “Now is the time to focus on the present, not the past. Think you can manage that for a short time? In fact, maybe if you’d been a little more _present_ you’d have sensed those ships in the Force before the scanners picked them up.”

            “You didn’t notice them either!”

            “Says who? I don’t tell you everything. Sometimes I wait to see if you’re paying attention. That’s called _teaching_ , my young Padawan.”

            “Yeah, sure it is.”

            Scanners on the bridge began beeping. The foreign ships denied their attempts at opening lines of communication. Not a good start if you’re trying to find a peaceful resolution, but very promising if you’re hoping for a little more of a tussle. Indeed, the situation seemed to be headed for the “small skirmish” Anakin was looking for. _Resolute_ and the two ships flanking it hung in space, primed and ready to go as the squadron of four smaller, potentially hostile ships approached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the next ones will be, since it's just expository really.  
> Any comments appreciated!


	3. A Small Skirmish

            “Alright, Rex. Tell me what we know about these inbound ships. Do they look equipped to put up a fight?” Anakin was sliding into General mode now, all levity from before stored away in the face of impending conflict.

            “We’re not sure. We can’t even identify the type of ship, or where they came from. Your guess is probably better than ours. They’re definitely not large enough to be packing much firepower though.” Rex was bent over the main project on the bridge, staring intently at the holographic images of the four ships that were now nearer to them than the planet.

            “Are they heading for the Rishi moon?” Ahsoka asked curiously.

            “Following their current path, yes if they were going to land on the planet they would have done so already,” Rex answered. “Besides, the Rishi Station is really the only point of interest out here. Can’t really think of another reason to come all this way.”

            Anakin hummed in thought. “Have we notified the base of a possible situation arising?”

            “Sergeant Dune is comming them as we speak, sir.”

            “Good. If those ships get any closer and we still get radio silence from them, we’ll have to _convince_ them to talk to us, or change their path.”

            Ahsoka grinned. “And by ‘convince them’, you mean…?”

            Anakin looked down at her with a glint in his eyes. “I mean, let’s go tell the boys to prep the fighters.”

***

            Down in the main hangar, clone troopers were already busy preparing the star fighters for combat. Ahsoka watched as the ships were fueled up and ammunition stocks were checked. Anakin’s astromech droid, R2-D2 came rolling up to them from next to one of the fighters, beeping in a manner that sounded like a happy chirp.

            “Yeah, buddy. Finally, something exciting is happening. Is my ship ready to go when I need it?” Anakin patted the little droid on its round dome head in greeting. Artoo whistled what sounded like affirmation and jiggled in an excited dance. “Great job. I’ll let you know when it’s time to get locked in, okay? For now, go see if you can help prepare the rest of the squadron.” Artoo whistled again before spinning off across the hangar. Ahsoka watched the droid go in amusement. Anakin always treated Artoo more like a friend than a droid. Not that she didn’t also do that – it was just funny that Anakin often praised Artoo even more than he praised her.

            The comlink on Anakin’s forearm began beeping. He answered it swiftly.

            “Skywalker.”

            “General, the incoming ships have made no indication of changing course nor have they responded to our communication attempts. They are closing in on the Rishi Station.”

            “This is it then. Stay on the bridge, Rex; I’ll lead the fighters out to say hello to our guests.”

            “Of course, sir. Good luck.” The comlink disconnect. Ahsoka looked up at her Master. “Am I going with you, or do you want me to stay here?”

            Anakin, already signaling to the troopers to begin boarding their ships, smirked at her. “Are you volunteering to stay behind? I rather thought you’d want to chance to see some action. Or are you afraid of the big bad pirates?”

            Ahsoka snorted. “As if, Skyguy. I just figured I ask what your plan was, assuming you have one. Are we attacking these guys, or just reminding them who they’re threatening?”

            “That will depend on how they respond to a squadron of starfighters flying at them. And, to answer your first question, your fighter has been prepped and is waiting for you over there.” Anakin nodded to the corner of the hangar near his. “Just checking to make sure we were on the same page,” Ahsoka explained. She beginning to feel the same excitement that she could sense in her Master. Technically, as Jedi, they weren’t supposed to get excited about adventure or danger; they were supposed to remain calm and detached. However, in the course of the war, she had experienced enough combat side by side with many different well respected Knights – and they all, to an extent, seemed to feel the same adrenaline rush of anticipating a fight. Well, maybe not Master Yoda. He might actually be entirely unflappable every moment of every day. But the rest of them felt the same eagerness to triumph over the enemy, especially when it seemed it would be easily won without losses. Such as now; after all, what were four lowly pirate ships against three Jedi Cruisers and a fleet of starfighters?

            At this thought, Ahsoka paused. Her R4 astromech was rolling over to meet her and Anakin was in the process of clambering into his fighter with Artoo already locked in place. “Master? Are you sure about this? Something seems off – we don’t really know who’s out there, or what they want. And it seems like to foolish of a plan for them to be rushing into conflict with us.” Anakin looked over at her. “You’re just now realizing the possibility of this all being a ploy? And here I was, thinking that I had taught you well.”

            “So you’ve already considered it?”

            “Of course. That’s why when our fighter squadron is going out to meet them, the cruisers will be standing ready for any sort of ambush or other surprise that might be lying in wait.” Anakin gestured to her ship. “Now strap in and let’s go! Otherwise we’ll miss the whole event, whatever it might turn out to be.”

            Ahsoka shook her head and rolled her eyes. Anakin was always so amped up for a good fight. He seemed to need constant action and a certain degree of risking his own life. He was probably thrilled about the chance to go out and face an unknown enemy – except for the threat to their crew. As she locked into her starfighter, Ahsoka looked around the hanger as the rest of the Gold Squadron primed their ships for launch. They were a tough group of soldiers who were steadfast and loyal, both on the ground and in the air. They would follow their General into any sort of peril and chaos that dared to cross their paths. Afterwards, they would cheer and drink and joke together with victory coursing through their veins. She loved her men like that, loved to see them so full of life even for what brief moments they were allowed to live them. She knew every single clone trooper by name and step and the way they laughed.

            Some of them might not come back.

            In this war – in _any_ war – soldiers died. It was unavoidable. But for some reason, it seemed so much harsher in Ahsoka’s eyes when clones were killed in the line of duty. Maybe it was because she was their superior officer, and felt responsible for them. Maybe it was because of their relative age when not accounting for the accelerated growth, or the fact that besides training on Kamino this war is the only life they’ve been given. That they never had a choice to _not_ die for the Republic. The other officers, the ones who had been part of the Navy before they’d had need for an Army – they had chosen this life. They might not have foreseen the Clone Wars but they knew what they were signing up for and chose it for themselves. The Jedi, in their own way, had been given a choice as well. It was their sworn loyalty to the Republic that led them to leading the Grand Army. There was no compunction in the decision, although some Jedi did disagree with it. But these clones had no choice, and that thought haunted Ahsoka more and more often as the war raged on and young men died by the hundreds in what some called enslavement to the Republic.

            Anakin’s voiced crackled over the ship’s comlink. _“Alright Gold Squad, it’s time to go. Follow my lead and then fall into formation once we’re clear of the cruisers. Stay tight, and we’ll see what these incoming ships think of us.”_

            Ahsoka breathed deeply, then took hold of the fighter’s control. “Alright, Arfour. Let’s get this thing moving.” Her droid beeped its response, and the fighter smoothly slid up off the ground before following Anakin’s tail out of the airlock. The rest of the fighter squadron filed out behind her. A short distance from _Resolute_ they fell into a loose ‘V’ formation with Anakin as the leading point and Ahsoka just behind him to the right. The squadron moved together easily towards the position of the four ships that were still making their way slowly towards the cruisers. From here, Ahsoka still couldn’t tell much about them. They were each roughly the size of the _Twilight_ and didn’t seem to be much more equipped with firepower. There was no way they’d be able to put up much of a fight against this many starfighters, and definitely not with three Jedi Cruisers backing them.

            _“Well, they’re not standing down. What are they gonna do, fly right into us?”_ Jer, the clone trooper currently flying just off Anakin’s left side, asked over the ship intercoms. _“Seems like the usual level of criminal brilliance we see out here,”_ the trooper called Taigon replied jokingly. _“Easy, boys,”_ Anakin cautioned, _“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. They could have something planned, or know something we don’t yet.”_

            A bright red laser pulse suddenly sliced through the darkness from one of the approaching ships, missing the fighters but unmistakably fired in their direction. Without pause, the other three ships turned their canons on the starfighters and began a stream of laser fire.

            _“Gold Squadron, evasive maneuvers then fire on the enemy ships! I guess we won’t be having a nice chat with them after all.”_ Anakin commanded.

            Pulse beginning to race, Ahsoka angled her ship up and away from the other fighters to create a less concentrated target for their enemy. She swung around, watching as the other members of Gold Squadron arced in different directions before turning back on the adversary. Anakin, of course, chose to weave in and out of the laser fire instead of flying away, and was now returning a torrent of blue shots of his own. Unfortunately the opposing ships seemed to have very powerful forward shield because although a number of shots made contact, none seemed to cause any degree of damage.

            Ahsoka cut out far to the right, testing the range and mobility of the enemy ships. She could try and get around them and see if their back shields were perhaps weaker. In the corner of her viewport she could see other fighters making similar attempts. They outnumbered the enemy more than two to one; surely outflanking them wouldn’t be too hard. With Arfour’s help, Ahsoka dodged around the stream of red bolts and returned a few of her own. Nothing seemed to be getting through their shields, but at least they hadn’t been able to hit any of her pilots either.             _“General Skywalker, the enemy ships are now close enough to scan. We can detect no life forms on board. I repeat, the enemy ships are showing no sign of life.”_ The familiar voice of Admiral Yularen spoke out from the _Resolute_ command. No signs of life onboard? That was weird. That meant either droids were flying or the ships were on some sort of autopilot. But why would they be sent out here to fight them…?

            _“Master, is this a part of that bigger ploy you mentioned?”_ Ahsoka asked with just a hint of uncertainty. This situation was getting weirder by the moment. _“Yeah Snips, I think it is. Could be Separatist droids on board, but why send so few ships? Any can’t we do any damage to the blasted things?”_ Anakin responded, beginning to sound a bit frustrated. He was still swooping in and out of the incoming cannon fire but was unable to get around the ships or get closer to them than he was. Somehow, in addition to impervious shields, these ships’ laser could cover an unbelievable spread with their lasers. Even as outnumbered as they were, every fighter in Gold Squadron was forced to actively dodge their volley. Clearly these ships had some advanced technology on board.

            Abruptly Ahsoka had a dark sweeping sense of _something coming_ in the Force. The sort of feeling that meant imminent danger that could not yet be physically seen. She saw the slightest falter in the sharp movements of Anakin’s starfighter and knew he sensed it to. She paused, trying to understand what the Force was telling her.

            In that same, briefest of moments, one of their pilots broke free from the battle and whirled around to face the attacking ships from behind. The fighter unleashed a stream of blue bolts on the right most enemy ship. As the shots made direct contact on the unshielded rear of the ship, Ahsoka realized what was coming and that it was too late to warn the men.

            The ship exploded, a gigantic ball of fire that rapidly swelled to consume everything around it. The shock wave and debris slammed into the ship next to it, and the expanding heat of the blast triggered a second detonation. Like dominoes, the other two ships were soon ignited as well. It had all been a trap – the ships had lured them in, and the strong front shields had been a tactic to not only draw them in but to ensure that the pilots would entirely surround the mobile bombs. The compounding blast raced to engulf the starfighters nearest it even as they surged to get away. Ahsoka was far enough from the explosion that she was able to quickly jerk her fighter straight up and out of the path of the shock wave, but as she did she caught of glimpse of her Master’s ship, which had been the closest, be swallowed by flames. Anxiously she reached out through the Force to try and feel him, but her sense were soon overshadowed by the abrupt arrival of a massive Separatist cruiser near the Rishi planet.

            “Blast! It was a trap!” As the blast gradually weakened the farther it expanded, Ahsoka commed the now scattered Gold Squadron. _“Everyone, check in! Are you ok?”_ One by one, each member of the squadron checked in besides Anakin and Taigon, who Ahsoka realized had been the one to get behind the enemy ships and fire upon them. She swiftly scanned the burning debris field below her, and her stomach knotted in fear when she realized she could see both starfighters drifting. They weren’t destroyed; it was possible both of them were ok. They just had to get to them.

            _“Gold Squadron, this is the Resolute. The cruisers are deploying two more fighter squadrons to engage the enemy. If you are able, please return to the docking bay immediately to regroup. If not, we are sending shuttles to collect any ships that have been damaged.”_ Admiral Yularen was, as always, impeccably on top of the situation regardless of what unexpected events took place.  Ahsoka opened her comlink channel to the command center. _“Admiral, only two ships were caught in the blast – General Skywalker’s and Gold Five. With your permission, the remaining member of Gold Squadron can follow my lead as we assist in the attack on the Separatist frigate.”_ It pained Ahsoka to think that she would have to wait to find out how badly injured Anakin might be. She reached out desperately in the Force and nearly gasped in relief when she could feel his presence as well as Taigon’s. That settled her resolve; knowing he was alive, she could do her job as a Jedi Commander and lead the squadron in his place. It was what he had trained her to do.

            _“Gold Squadron, line up on me. We’re gonna rush that Separatist cruiser and let them know exactly what we think of their little trick!”_ Ahsoka confidently surged her starfighter forward, Arfour prepping the canons once more, as her pilots fell into place behind her. As they zoomed past the wreckage of the bombs, her fighter’s sensors detected the Republic ship that had been deployed to rescue Master Skywalker and Taigon. The medics on board _Resolute_ would take care of them, and she and her boys would take care of the Seppies. Ahsoka braced herself as she led the way into the throngs of battle.

*** 

            Ahsoka jumped down from the pilot’s seat of her starfighter, landing gently on the main hangar’s floor. The other fighters were loosely circled in the same area as hers, but their pilots had to clamber down less gracefully without the Force to aid them. She felt a surge of pride in her pilots, all of whom were standing around her. Even with the Separatist’s dirty trick, the battle had been fairly short and easy. Clearly they had expected their bombs to do more damage, because a lone cruiser against three Jedi cruisers was still an uneven match. As far as she knew, only one of their three squadrons that had gone out had suffered a loss. It was a regretful cost, but one she knew could have been much worse. She took solace in knowing they had done the best that they could, and had something to show for it. The Rishi base remained safe.

            She was also relieved to see her Master strolling up to her. He smiled warmly as he approached her, and looked out at the troopers and their ships. “You did well out there, Snips. You took the lead immediately when you knew you could. Your swift judgement probably helped win the day.”

            “I just did as my Master trained me,” she replied. “And speaking of my Master, how banged up did you get in that explosion?”

            “Oh, I’m fine. Nothing to worry about. My ship got it the worst of it. Taigon was closer than I was, but even he should be okay soon – just banged up a little from the blast. I think the Separatists overestimated the strength of their bombs. Although I will admit, it was a fairly clever idea.” He frowned. “And, they’ve shown that they have some pretty impressive new shielding capabilities. We’ll have to inform the Council about it, so we can prepare to see them again.” With the very slightest of winces, never one to admit that maybe he was a little injured after all, Anakin strolled off to check on the damage report of the fighter squadron. Ahsoka watched him go, resigned to not bothering to make him go back to the medical bay. Actually, there was a good chance he’d avoided going altogether. He was too obstinate for own good sometimes.

            Looking around once again, Ahsoka saw Captain Rex closing the back ramp of the _Twilight_. He must have been the one to fly out and rescue Anakin and Taigon. Catching his eye, she jogged lightly over to him. “Nice flying out there, kid. You did your Master proud.”

            “Was he pretty banged up when you got to him?”

            “Ah, he’s fine. Don’t you go worrying about him. Mostly he was just glad you were there to take over command. You know how he feels about being left out of the fun.”

            “And Taigon?” 

            “Getting bandaged up as we speak.”

            Ahsoka smiled, satisfied. It really wasn’t often that a battle turned out so well. All too often as the war progressed it seemed each battle had more casualties than the last. She would enjoy this moment as much as she was capable. She laughed as she watched Anakin, Artoo by his side, grab a toolkit and get to work on one of the damaged fighters. He was back to tinkering with the ships, at least until the next bout of excitement found them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy :)  
> Again, I don't have anyone editing so there may be mistakes. If I see anything, I'll just go back and fix it.  
> The next chapter will be this weekend.


	4. Reporting to the Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka meditates in the Force, post-battle. They report to the council and receive their next instructions.

            After watching Anakin work for a while, Ahsoka decided to retire to her quarters. It could take hours for Anakin to be satisfied enough with the progress of the hangar mechanics on the starfighter fleet to allow them to take over repairs. Her presence was not necessary, and she wanted to take advantage of an opportunity for some meditation. Anakin was too engrossed in repairs – not to mention halfway underneath a fighter – to even notice she had gone.

            Once in the small room she called her own, Ahsoka took a deep breath to focus on relaxing into the Force. She settled down onto the floor, her hands resting on her crossed legs. She took another deep breath and felt herself begin to slide below the waves of consciousness and into the plane of existence that surrounded all living things but was accessible to only a select few. Her eyes were closed and yet now she could see everything that surrounded her in the massive Jedi cruiser. Every clone trooper who walked the hallways or reclined in the mess hall, every naval officer at work on the command deck she could see their every move and feel their every life giving breath in the Force. They each glowed with their own unique warmth.

            It was confounding to her that so many in the Republic saw the clone soldiers as just replaceable, identical pieces of the war machine. If they could only _see_ as she saw, guided now by the very fabric of life in the universe, they would understand how each and every life was distinctive in its own way, and that even if they could buy a hundred thousand new troopers they would never be the same as the ones they lost. Today there had been only a single casualty, which would be considered a great success, and yet Ahsoka can feel the emptiness where there was once vibrant energy. The sorrow of those who had known him also seeps through the Force, marked with grim acceptance that this is their lot in life; to lose and to be lost.

             Pulling herself away from the darkness which Jedi were not to dwell on, Ahsoka extended her senses out beyond _Resolute_ and its fellow cruisers. Though physically planted in her quarters, her mind was able to sweep down to the Rishi moon where the base was still silent and the new day had yet to break. Beyond the base, the Rishi planet, largely uninhabited, was silent as well. Straining a little more now, really extending her abilities, Ahsoka felt herself expand out amongst the stars. The whole galaxy was within her reach. She could _feel_ the other battle groups scattered in the Outer Rim, the battalions stationed at bases in the Mid Rim. She could even feel the bright pulsing of a trillion lifeforms that made up the city planet of Coruscant in the very core of the galaxy. It still amazed Ahsoka that she could feel so very connected to the entirety of existence in this way. This was one of the greatest parts of being a Jedi, and one that few outsiders could ever understand. Her physical limitations were abandoned and her mind could go anywhere it could reach whilst she remained sunk below the heavy waves of the Force. It always brought her a great sense of peacefulness. This time, however, there was an underlying unease that toyed elusively at her mind. A vague sort of intuition that somewhere, something was not as it should be. Frowning, Ahsoka reached out with more purpose in an attempt to discern what it was.

            A sudden fluttering in the Force of her immediate vicinity caught her attention, pulling her back from the expanse of space. The chirping of her comlink snapped her fully into consciousness, and she opened her eyes.

            _“Commander, General Skywalker requests your presence on the command deck to deliver the battle report to the Jedi Council,”_ Captain Rex informed her.

            “I’ll be right there, Rex. Thank you.” Ahsoka sighed as she rose from her meditative position. She was disappointed that she couldn’t identify the peculiarity in the Force, but it was far more important for her to do the duty that was more pressing than to chase some possibly irrelevant feeling. After all, it hadn’t felt like any sort of danger signal she’d sensed before. Just a slight off-ness in the galaxy. Not an uncommon occurrence these days.

 

***

 

            Ahsoka made her way up to _Resolute_ ’s command deck. Anakin, Rex, and Admiral Yularen stood around the central communication hub as they waited to begin the holo-conference. “There you are, Snips. Were you taking a nap?” Anakin joked good naturedly, moving slightly to make room for her at his side. She grinned back at him. “I’m surprised you’re done so soon, Master. I’d expect you to be half fused to your starfighter by now.”

            Rex coughed a laugh under his breath while Anakin huffed in response. Yularen, ever the steadfast officer, ignored their banter completely as he stood in silent patience. Over the past few months, Ahsoka had hoped that the Admiral might have warmed up to them a bit more. He did have his moments; she did not by any means think of him as unkind. He was just very set in his ways, and his by-the-rules attitude tended to clash spectacularly with Anakin’s brash, action oriented methods. She didn’t even need the Force to pick up on Yularen’s continued exasperation at the way her Master chose to command his forces, although the seasoned officer was careful to hide it. And he had come to express a certain level of respect for Anakin as a General, because his unconventional methods did often reap reward.

            Now, Yularen nodded to her sharply as his only greeting before loading up the holo-projector. Ahsoka stood next to Anakin, subconsciously mirroring his posture; feet shoulder width apart, standing tall, hands clasped loosely behind her back. It was a relaxed sort of military stance that Anakin had picked up, undoubtedly from his troopers, and which Ahsoka now copied from him.

            “General Skywalker, if you are ready, I will connect us to the Jedi Council,” Yularen said in his polished Coruscanti accent. Anakin nodded his approval, and within a moment the glowing blue forms of the Jedi Council rose up from the projector. Well, those whom were available for the report; a number of them were busy fighting battles of their own. Masters Yoda and Windu were present of course, as was Master Kenobi. Ahsoka saw him smile minutely when the holo-projector connected, always pleased to see his former apprentice. She felt Anakin’s responding thrum of gladness in the Force. The two of them may bicker like an old couple when they were together, but Anakin and Obi-Wan were never secretive of their relief when they could confirm the other was still alive and well.

            It was Master Kenobi who spoke first. _“Well, Anakin. It looks like your stationing turned out to have some action after all.”_

            Anakin lips turned up into a half smile. “Eventually. It was dead quiet out here for the last few days. And this battle was hardly anything of devastating scale.”

            _“Even though the Separatists caught you by surprise,”_ Master Windu intoned. _“What can you tell us about these new shielding advancements they used?”_

            “They’re incredibly powerful. The fighter’s canons did nothing against them. We don’t know yet if the cruiser canons would be effective. The shields were nonexistent in the back, so either they can’t cover the full ship or they just really wanted us to blow them up.” Anakin leaned over the projector and pulled up an image of one of the ships. “We managed to scan them before the explosion. We can’t identify the model or origin of them, but I’d assume that’s because the Separatists had them custom made for this mission. We sent a ship out to collect any potentially useful scraps but found nothing. The bombs ensured we would not recover any of the technology.”

            The Masters studied the projection of the ship. _“If you were not able to salvage any more information about this new technology, then I fear we will simply have to wait until the Separatists use them again,”_ Master Shaak Ti said solemnly. The other councilmembers nodded in agreement. Anakin grimaced at this. Ahsoka knew he wouldn’t like the idea of waiting for another attack, but there really was nothing more they could do without more information.

            _“In the meantime Anakin, you and your cruisers will remain stationed at the Rishi base for at least another five rotations. The base is not yet ready to stand on its own, and it’s clear that the Separatists have not yet given up on assailing it,”_ Master Kenobi reasoned. Ahsoka half expected Anakin to bemoan the idea of spending more time at this post, but he accepted his former Master’s instructions without complaint. Ahsoka mused that perhaps he was more optimistic about the possibilities of excitement now. _“Just make sure that if any mysterious ships show up again… don’t just start shooting at them. Let’s try and limit the number of explosions you’re involved with.”_ Obi-Wan’s voice was less stern and more resignedly amused. He must have known about Anakin getting caught in the blast.

            Anakin smiled at his former Master in an insouciant fashion. “I’ll see what I can do, Master, but I make you no promises.”

            _“Of course not. In any matter, may the Force be with you.”_ And with that, the holo-conference was disconnected.

            Ahsoka turned to her Master. “Think you can survive another few days out here, Skyguy? Who knows, that might have been the Seppies last attempt at taking the base. They’ve probably given up by now.”

            “Perhaps. Regardless, we need to keep our eye out for any sign of Separatists returning. I don’t want to be surprised again,” Anakin replied. “For now we should make sure everyone is ready to continue our assignment. It looks like the base has woken up now, and we should be seeing more transport ships arriving soon. Captain Rex, I’ll leave you in charge of making sure all the troops have been sorted out from our last encounter.” Rex nodded to his General before heading off to the trooper’s quarters. Admiral Yularen strode down the command deck to oversee his naval officers manning _Resolute_ ’s operations.

             “How are you doing, Ahsoka? Feeling recovered yet? I can’t have you not at your best when I need you,” Anakin joked, although the gentle concern in his voice was real. Ahsoka lifted her chin. “Never better, Master. Ready to go head to head with the droid army whenever they show their faces.” This earned an approving look from Anakin, and he gestured to Ahsoka to accompany him down the bridge. They stood together, looking out of the main forward viewport as the constant flow of ships to and from the Rishi moon began once more. Ahsoka thought about returning to a meditative state to investigate that strange feeling from earlier, but elected to stay in the moment with her Master instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to get this posted over the weekend, but ended up having a lot going on... so sorry about the delay!
> 
> The main plot will soon begin building up more obviously as well.


	5. A Strange Illness

            Takodana is a quiet planet in the Mid-Rim. It is undeniably beautiful with its sparkling blue lakes and enormous deep green forests, and there is a peacefulness there that is not found in the bustling Core Worlds. Its beauty is often admired by those who are travelling between the Core and the Outer Rim – Takodana often serves as a transition point between the two distinctly different regions. It is conveniently located along major hyperspace routes, so many travelers stop for a while to rest and refuel before continuing on their journey. Takodana does have its own standing population, of course. Though none of the cities are anywhere near as expansive as the Core Worlds, they are far more urban than anything in the Outer Rim. They have a wondrous mix of beings from all planets of origin and all stages of life.

            It is here, in this well connected jewel of a planet, that a hint of awareness trickles into the galaxy. In a small medical office a doctor is unhurriedly moving from one appointment to another. On any given day there are only a sparse few appointments here, and generally only garden variety illness or mild injury. Not the most exciting of places to practice medicine, but that was not necessarily a bad thing. This particular doctor, a human woman who had moved from Corellia, quite enjoyed the easy tranquility. She’d seen far too much in her time in a larger hospital, and liked her new station – even if she was arguably overqualified to be a local doctor.

            Something unusual was happening now. Over the last few days, a number of patients of different species, age, and general health had come in with similar symptoms. There was some variance as to the degree that the symptoms appeared, but they were all generally of the same type. The patients reported headache, fatigue, and mild feverishness. Some patients called their symptoms so mild that they barely noticed them. A small number were much worse off; they were unable to attend either work or school due to the unknown illness.

            And the illness is unknown, at least to this doctor, and she had had a wide experience as a doctor in the Core. Diseases don’t generally jump from species to species so easily, and there did not seem to be any rhyme or reason to how strongly it affected the patient. There is little she can do for them but to prescribe bed rest and to come back if the symptoms worsen or new ones appear. She is also faintly concerned in the apparent increase in new cases. At first, only one or two people had reported feeling ill but over the last week, more and more had come in. On this day alone, ten new patients had checked in before midday. But none of the cases seem to be serious enough to warrant contacting any doctors off-world. So she continues to monitor each new case to attempt to make sense of any patterns. Perhaps this is just some new strain of common cold. With all the intra-galactic travel going on in the war, it is unsurprising that something like this might crop up as beings spread germs from one place to another. And as a travel hub, Takodana is a likely place for it to appear.

            Probably nothing to worry about at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so it's been a while, and this is a short bit... it's been an *interesting* couple weeks for me. Sorry for the delay  
> But I am back, and ready to get back on track!  
> So the story continues ...


End file.
